A heart can't go on
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: The Powerpuffgirls are telling there grandchildren how they lost there true lovers. But are there lovers the Rowdyruffboys really dead? Please review. I own nobody.
1. Chapter 1: A heart can't go on

**A heart can't go on**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. This story is being told in the Powerpuffgirls P.O.V. Sorry if I might write it wrong. But I'll try my best. Please review."**

* * *

><p>Blossom sat in her bed at the old peoples home. After all she is now a whopping 80 years old. Next to her lay her annoying husband who she married 50 years ago. Dexter Silver who is 81 years old. Now don't get Blossom wrong. She loved Dexter with all her heart. After all together they had 2 children. But there was always that air around Dexter that made Blossom feel uncomfortable. She slowly got up and pushed herself off her bed with a crocked stick. She and Dexter were going to have visitors in a few hour's to meat up in the lounge of the old peoples home. As soon as she was ready Dexter was up and on a old crock stick he hobbled next into the bathroom to get ready for the big visits.<p>

**"I can't wait to see them all again. We didn't have that many visitors since their birth," Blossom said excited.**

**"A kmaw dawid," Dexter spoke without his teeth inside his mouth.**

Blossom sight. If there was one thing that she hated now the most about her husband it was his forgetfulness. I mean he literally forgets everything on purposes. She even caught him not to long ago that he was flirting with one of the old people in the old peoples home completely forgetting the fact that he was married for the good part of 50 years. A nurse came inside and helped them to get ready and pushed them both to the visiting area.

Blossom sight. She had everything planed out how she was going to tell her children and grandchildren the terrible news of her secret crush who she loved so very much. She looked across and saw Cody Kennedy: Her brother-in-law who married her sister Bubbles. She was next to him pushing him to the same room. And as they reached the room they saw Buttercup Mitchelson with her husband Mitch Mitchelson. Mitch was 3 years older then Buttercup. But they still loved each other very dearly.

**"Hello guys. How do you all feel?" Blossom asked her family.**

**"Old. Weak, old. May I go on?" Mitch asked joking.**

**"Older still Blossom. And you?" Buttercup asked her sister.**

**"Not to bad myself. My feat are killing me," Blossom explained.**

**"Of course they would hate you Blossom with all the running around you are doing," Cody chuckled.**

**"Oh they all are going to be her in a few minuets… um Blossom… are you sure about this? I mean with the telling and such?" Bubbles exclaimed, but then asked a little scared at her sister.**

The 3 husbands looked at there wife's in confusion. What were they hiding?

**"Yes Bubbles, I am sure. We won't get any younger you know. And they have a right to know why," Blossom explained whiles nodding her head.**

Buttercup looked at the old grandfather clock as it struck 12. Then the door opened up and there children, grandchildren, brother and daughters-In-Laws and all the rest of there busy family came inside.

Blossom and Dexter's family side:

There first child to come was there daughter Bianca Silver a.k.a John. She was 50 years old and holding her hand was her husband Rene John. He was a good looking 51 years old. With no gray in his brown weaving hair. There children (Blossom and Dexter's grandchildren) were chasing each other now and there names are Sarah John and Nicola John. They were 20 years old and 25 years old.

Next came there son: Bash Silver. He is 47 years old.

Now he married Diana who is 40 years old and together they had a bookworm of a boy called Kai. He was reading right now Eragon and was so deep in it that he smashed his head against the plant pot of old roses that were long since dead. And he is just 16 years old.

That is Blossoms side of the family.

* * *

><p>Next came Bubbles and Cody's family.<p>

First came the dens Daisy Kennedy. A.k.a Vincent with her husband Star Vincent.

She was a beautiful 52 years old and incredibly pretty. Even prettier then Bubbles in her young day's.

They had a son who is as loud as Buttercup was in her young days when her blanky would go missing. Thinking that this is supposed to be Bubbles side of the family was hard to believe. His name is Mickey Vincent and he was 13 years old.

And last came Buttercup and Mitch's side of the family.

Their children: William Michelson who is 50 years old and he got married to Hildegard Valero. She comes all the way from Spain. But we didn't fancy her that much.

Together they had twins. Yes twins.

And named them Zack Mitchelson and Zoom Mitchelson. What made them chose these names I still don't know. Because Zoom is the exact opposite of fast compare to his twin brother. They were always in battle with each other and nagged each other. But they are easy loved. And they are 10 years old.

**"Hi grandma and grandpas. How do you guys feel?" Zoom asked his Grandparents.**

**"Old, weak, old. May I go on," Cody asked chuckling.**

**"Not much better the you now. But we will feel a lot better then when you reach this age," Dexter exclaimed.**

**"Now Dexter. Just leave them be," Blossom instructed her husband.**

The Grandfathers nodded and were then asked to be in their rooms for their naps. The nurses helped: Dexter, Cody and Mitch to get ready for bed. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup had there napes 3 hours ago. The 3 super girls who lost all there powers knew full well that there life was short. They didn't know when they will die. But they had it all planed out. They wanted there bodies to be burned and then in a glass vase buried underground on a cliff. That cliff where they once buried there counterparts: Brick, Boomer and Butch as they died.

**"Hey Grandma Blossom. Why are you guys some times very sad? We have noticed it a lot when we come to visit," Kai asked their Grandparents.**

**"Well… because… ok. Shall we tell them guys?" Bubbles asked her sisters.**

Bubbles looked over to Buttercup who nodded, Blossom agreed and the 3 girls got 3 old photos out. Oh the photos were 3 boys around 15 years old.

**"Who are they Grandma Bubbles?" Mickey asked interested. **

**"They are… are…" Bubbles tried to explain.**

But instead of explaining, Bubbles let her tears roll. Bubbles whipped her tears away she was so sad of the memory. Buttercup broke down in tears as well so Blossom had to tell her grandchildren who these 3 boys are.

**"These boys… are or more likely were the love of our lives. The first and only boys who ever captured our hearts and sealed it of with happiness," Blossom explained to their grandchildren.**

**"Wait. If they are your true love forever grandma aunt Blossom. Then why didn't you 3 get married to them instead?" Zoom asked their Grandparents.**

**"We shall tell you 6 the howl story," Bubbles sighed. **

The 6 grandchildren nodded eagerly their heads and sat around there grandparents to know who these mystery boys were.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody except for the family idea and names. Sorry that this is going to be a story where they are not together with there true loves the Rowdyruffboy's jet."<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The city of Townesville

**The city of Townsville**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

><p>As Dexter, Takaki and Mitch were out of the room with there children to go and watch a cinema movie and the Powerpuffgirls Grandchildren were seated comfortably on some chairs. Buttercup got out a old newspaper with a photo of the 3 boys who the girls were going to talk about.<p>

**"These 3 boys were once one of the hardest people we ever had to fight. You know all the heroic stuff and so on?" Blossom asked their Grandchildren.**

**"Yeah. Like fighting this villain Him," Mickey said as he remembered their Grandparents stories.**

**"Correct. But the hardest was by far these 3 gentlemen," Bubbles said.**

**"Who are they Grandma Buttercup?" Zoom asked his Grandmother.**

**"These 3 boys were our and still are our true love forever," Buttercup explained.**

Blossom held up a photo which she has made out of acrylics.

**"This is Brick Jojo. He was my true love. I loved him dearly and never gave up on him," Blossom explained.**

**"And the other two?" Mickey asked them.**

Bubbles held a photo of Boomer where he was captured in the containment ray.

**"This is Boomer Jojo. He was the youngest of the 3 and I was in love with him as well," Bubbles explained whiles admire ring the picture.**

**"Ah and the green guy?" Kai asked.**

Kai pointed to the green guy who looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown.

**"He is Butch Jojo. He was the oldest of his 3 brothers. And I loved him as well," Buttercup explained.**

**"So where are they now?" Kai asked their Grandmothers.**

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup each took a hankie out of their sleeves and blew into it. To clear there noses from the sadness that they were holding inside themselves. And whipped away their tears.

**"The 3 have died 73 years ago by saving the day. They helped us to stop the worst evil of them all Him. But they were injured deeply… how about we start from the beginning," Blossom explained.**

The kids nodded and looked at the Powerpuffgirls as they whipped another tear to tell the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossoms P.O.V Story teller<strong>

We were at that time in High School and just entered the first grade after completing with them the nursery. They told us what happened at the principals office.

**"Welcome… um?" Mrs Smile stated.**

She looked up from her papers and at them confused. Brick stepped forward and introduced himself and his brothers.

**"I am Brick Jojo. This is my younger brother Boomer Jojo and the older brother is Butch Jojo," Brick introduced themselves.**

**"And we are the Rowdyruffboys," Boomer said happy.**

**"Here are our documents," Butch said simply and formal.**

Butch handed Mrs. Smile there files and she flicked it threw. In it said that they are troublemakers and when they don't complete there school qualification they will be facing a life time in jail. Mrs. Smile nodded and looked back up to the 3 gentlemen.

**"I see. Well here are your time tables gentlemen and I'll see you later at the introduction of the school. Follow me," Mrs Smile instructed them.**

So the 3 boys were lead out of the office and threw the school. Our school college told us. But we didn't see them until lunch. Right now I was with, Buttercup and Bubbles in English. We sat across from our friend Mollie and she was as red as a tomato.

**"Hey, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Did you hear we have 3 new students? I wonder if they all are boys. I saw them. And my lord. They are so hot," Molly exclaimed to them.**

**"Molly. If the most exciting thing happening on this school is that we are getting new students then it shows just how exciting the school really is," I stated bored. **

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup look as they heard the door of the cafeteria open and the 3 students enter. Guided by Mr. Pates.

**"And this is our student meeting point. Where you can meat up with people you know," Mr. Pates explained.**

**"Or as a normal person would put it. Here is the cafeteria where we can for fill our empty stomachs from breakfast," Bick put it in simpler terms. **

Boomer and Butch chuckled with Brick at his better put comet. Mr. Pats blushed a bit and giggled with them.

**"Well I hope you liked the tour. Dinner will be over in about 20 minuets so you can hang around here and meet some new people. You all have as your last lesson sport so enjoy it while you can," Mr. Pates stated.**

The Rowdyruffboys nodded and got themselves some lunch. Then they looked around for a place to sit. I looked up from her plate and as I was about to put my spoon with tomato soup on it into my mouth my eyes widen and I dropped it on the floor.

**"Um… Blossom. What's wrong?" Bubbles asked her sister worried.**

**"Girls… l…look over there," I said whiles shaking like a leave.**

I pointed to the Rowdyruffboys who just got there lunch and found a table by the window.

**"The Rowdyruff boys?" Buttercup almost shouted.**

We could hardly believe our eyes. Our most hated villain's have returned and are in the same school as we are? This was turning into a nightmare. We quickly finished our lunch and decided to walk over to them.

**"I wonder if the Powerpuffgirls are here at this school," Brick asked out loud to his brothers. **

**"I sure hope so. Then maybe we can hang out with each other," Boomer said happy as ever.**

We stood now behind them and I cough to get their attention.

**"Um. Hi. You 3 must be the new students on our school. My name is Blossom Utonium. The leader of the Powerpuffgirls. And who are you 3?" I asked dough I knew exactly who they were.**

The Rowdyruffboys turned around and checked us out.

**"Nice to meet you Blossom. My name is Brick Jojo and I am the leader of the Rowdyruff boys," Brick introduced himself to me.**

Boomer noticed Bubbles and his mouth dropped open. Bubbles was beautiful. She had a blue skirt on with blue stripes and high heals.

**"My name is Boomer Jojo. Bubbles Utonium is it? Nice to know you," Boomer said happy.**

Bubbles blushed madly and shook Boomers hand who planted a soft and quick kiss on her hand. This made her shade turn 3X deeper.

**"A pleasure sir. (Giggles)." Bubbles chuckled.**

Buttercup just rolled her eyes in her head. Her sisters obviously have forgotten that they were there mortal enemies and now here they were flirting with them.

**"My name is Butch Jojo. And you are Buttercup? The tomboy and best female athlete that ever played at this school?" Butch introduced himself and then asked as well.**

**"Well yes I am. Nice to know you've noticed. Are you interested to join the football team here at this school? If yes watch out. I am the coach of the school team and we have never lost a single match," Buttercup explained.**

**"I would be pleased to play for your team if I get the chance," Butch explained.**

**"We train every time after school. So you can come if you want," Buttercup said dough it was more of a challenge.**

Suddenly Brick stopped everything and checked his watch.

**"Brick. What is it?" Boomer asked confused.**

**"Have you noticed the cafeteria is quiet? Lunch is over and we need to get to our next lessons asap," Brick explained.**

Everybody quickly checked their watches, nodded and sprinted to their next lessons. Blossom and Brick had chemistry, Bubbles and Boomer had German and Buttercup and Butch had yoga.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Lesson of confrontation

**Lessons of confrontation**

**Quanktumspirit: "Sorry that I haven't updated so often. But please keep on reviewing. Written date: 9th March 2012."**

* * *

><p>The Powerpuffgirls looked up from the 3 photos and looked at there grandchildren: Sarah and Nicola John, Kai Silver, Mickey Vincent and Zack and Zoom Mitchelson. They were looking very excited, but also a bit confused.<p>

**"What's wrong guys?" Bubbles asked them.**

**"Well Grandma Bubbles. If these 3 boys: Boomer, Brick and Butch Jojo were your friends orebetter said lovers. Then why didn't you 3 marry them instead of Dexter, Cody and Mitch?" Mickey asked their Grandparents.**

Blossom and Bubbles looked out of the window and all 3 had tears in their eyes. For there Grandchildren that was a clear sign that something horrible has happened. A while later Buttercup looked back at them.

**"We shall tell you guys. Now chill and listen to the rest of the story," Buttercup asked.**

The kids sat down again and looked excited at their Grandparents as they carried on with the story. Blossom carried on.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossoms P.O.V<strong>

The chemistry lesson was quiet interesting. Well depending on how you flip the pancake. It was interesting that Brick became my lab partner. But what I hated is that Himeko Morebucks the girl with the woolly freaky hair was trying to flirt with Brick. We had to test the reaction of a mouse on flames, ice, water and normal land. I first lay the mouse in a small puddle of water.

**"He is just washing himself. Hey could you blow lightly around it to create the ice?" Brick asked me.**

**"Yeah sure," I said.**

I blew around the small puddle and the mouse shrieked back with fright.

**"So the mouse is calm in the water, afraid of the cold, but how are we going to create the heat?" I asked him.**

**"Actually with the Bunsen burners up there. But I have got a better idea," Brick said.**

Brick picked up the tray lightly in his hand with the cold mouse in front of us and his hand suddenly caught fire. He controlled the fire around the mouse and it had a heart attack and died.

**"Woops. Well we know now that mice are not that keen on heat," Brick said surprised and a bit ashamed.**

**"Yeah… I guess…" I said a little shocked myself.**

We wrote down the answers and gave the sheet to the teacher. Then we could go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the old peoples home:<strong>

Mickey was amazed by the test. Next Bubbles collected her strength to speak about her German lesson with Boomer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles P.O.V<strong>

Hallo und willkommen in den Deutsch Unterricht. (I will translate for you guys. And I chose German because I know how to spell it.)

(Hello and welcome to the German lesson.)

Jetzt gerade sitze ich mit mein Freund Boomer vor den Lehrer Pult und wir müssen eine Obst Salat beschreiben auf Deutsch.

( Right now I am sitting with my friend Boomer in front of the teachers desk and we have to describe a fruit salad in German.)

**"In meinen Obstsalat habe ich: 1 Banane, 2 Äpfel, 30 Kirschen, 6 Orangen und 5 Kokosnüsse," Boomer sagte es perfect. **

**("In my fruit salad I have: 1 banana, 2 apples, 30 cherries, 6 oranges and 5 coconuts," Boomer said perfectly.)**

**"Sehr gut Boomer. Nun Bubbles kannst du für uns bis 10 zählen?" Fragte der Lehrer.**

**("Very good Boomer. Now Bubbles can you count for us up to 10?" The teacher asked him.)**

**"Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf, Sechs, Sieben, Acht, Neun und Zehn," Bubbles zaelte es auf.**

**("One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten," Bubbles counted up.)**

**"Sehr gut. Nun Schluss für heute," Sagte der Lehrer.**

**("Very good. The lesson is over for the day," Said the teacher.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the old peoples home:<strong>

All the Grandchildren looked confused at Bubbles. She blushed madly.

**"What didn't you know I can speak every language?" Bubbles asked their Grandchildren.**

**"No Grandma Bubbles," Mickey said impressed.**

**"Now guys give Grandma Bubbles a chance. She has short term memory loss," Zack said.**

Now Bubbles was mad. Yes she may have short term memory loss. But she will never forget her one and true love. The Grandchildren next looked to Buttercup to carry on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercups P.O.V<strong>

In this yoga lesson we had to team up and I was placed together with Mr. Hot green eyes. Yes with Butch. Lucky me. We had to hold a fighting position and try to disarm the opponent. We practiced and I must admit. Butch didn't go lightly on me for a second. It was fun and in less then 20 minuets he disarmed me and forced me onto the floor.

**"G-g-good job Butch. How often did you practiced?" I asked him almost completely out of breath.**

**"Quiet often… with my brothers… we… mostly fight… amongst each… other," Butch explained to me, as well out of breath.**

I could hear in his voice that he was getting tired. Just like me. So our teacher gave us a time out to catch our breath. We walked over to the small water fountain and had a long drink to cool ourselves of.

I… I just scanned Butch from head to toe. He wasn't that bad looking actually. He had a very well build body for an 18 year old in some sweat pants and a vest. He was beautifully tanned and had the miracle green eyes when he stares at me. His black hair was all over the place sticking up a natural wave. Sometimes he tries to come it down across his right eye. And it makes him look even hotter.

Wait… what am I thinking. He is my enemy. Not my b… no, no stop it Buttercup. Urg. I can already see that the cheerleaders are checking him out and that monkey was doing a few posses. I walked over to them, because there was a snack machine and I was hungry. Those girls giggled as I approached them and they stared at me. Suddenly they started speaking to me.

**"Hey Buttercup. We have seen you work out with Butch, he is so hot. Are you two a couple now?" One of the cheerleaders called Rebecca asked me.**

I stared at her as if I had just been hit by a run away train. Me and Butch? As a pair? Now there is a recipe for disaster.

**"No Rebecca. I have no interest in a macho guy like him," I explained disgusted. **

**"Well he seems so hot. We should have a go at him guys," Sarah said chuckling.**

**"Good luck with that Sarah. I can tell you he will not be interested," I said.**

But the cheerleaders didn't listen and one by one they went up to Butch and tried to make him have any interest. He challenged all of them out for an arm wrestling competition and nobody won.

**"That sorts it then. Leave me alone. Oh and if you dare to annoy my brothers I will beat you up to a bloody pulp," Butch snapped at the cheerleaders. **

Now even I could see that that was an insult. So we both had another match against each other. Running. We ran against each other around the 10.000 meters track. We both were neck on neck when suddenly Sarah tripped me.

**"Aw what a shame. Butch wins," Sarah said chuckling.**

But Butch didn't win. Instead he saw the trip and caught me… bridle style. My howl face was bright red as was his. He placed me back down after a few minuets and glared daggers at Sarah. He sent her way with a punch and left to get showered. Now I was shocked… has he maybe got feelings for me?

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the old peoples home:<strong>

**"Sweet. So you had your first crush and his name was Butch Jojo?" Zoom asked me.**

**"Yes indeed. But we sadly didn't last long," Buttercup said upset.**

**"Why Grandma Buttercup?" Zack asked her.**

**"You will hear it soon enough. Now listen up. It is my turn for the next part," Blossom snapped.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossoms P.O.V<strong>

As all the lessons were over we walked outside and met up again with the Rowdyruff boys.

**"So we all are now in the same school," Brick stated.**

**"Yeep. So. How long have you guys been going to school?" Buttercup asked them.**

**"Only this year. We have been mostly home taught by Brick. He can absorb information like a sponge water and soap," Boomer said quite proud of his brother.**

**"Better then you Boomer who only absorbs computer games," Brick explained whiles almost bursting out with laughter.**

**"Hey Butch is no better at learning then I am so shut up Brick," Boomer snapped at his brother.**

**"No Brick is right. Boomer from us 3 you are the least brainpower. But you do have 1 potential which Brick and I don't have," Butch said chuckling.**

**"And what is that?" Bubbles asked interested.**

Brick and Butch grin against each other and have to hold down a snicker. Boomer turns bright red with anger that his two brothers know something that he doesn't.

**"From us 3 you are the one who attracts girls like fly's to a trashcan," Both of the brothers said at the same time.**

**"Hahaha," Boomer laugh very dryly. **

**"Yeah. How many girlfriends did you have now Boomer? 12? And you are just 18 years old," Brick teased whiles laughing as well. **

**"Has he got a girlfriend now?" Bubbles enquired.**

**"Oh Bubbles wants to go out with Boomer now? Sweet. His 19th girlfriend," Blossom teased as well.**

**"Brick and Butch you two are the ones with no brainpower. They all are just annoying Fan girls who don't know what to post up on the bloody Facebook sight. I have no interest in any of them. And what about you Brick? How is it going with your girlfriends? Bezerk and Himeko?" Boomer asked whiles trying to tease his brothers back.**

**"Bezerk is together with Blut and Princess is boring," Brick explained. **

**"Mmmmh. True. And you with Brute Butch?" Boomer asked his brother.**

**"If Him heard that you Boomer like all 3 Bitches of Powerpunkgirls he will turn you into a coffin. And no I have no interest in Brute since she is together and even married to Knut. So there Boomer," Butch stated and then waited for Brick to give him a signal.**

**"Two trains hit you head on," Brick and Butch said at the exact same time.**

With that Brick and Butch flew of home laughing. Boomer stood there and was now crying. His brothers were always teasing him for everything he does. Bubbles noticed his saddens and asked us to fly ahead. We nodded and flew home.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles P.O.V<strong>

I was mad that Boomer always got the blame for everything, being teased for being the youngest and even mocked at things he didn't do. I just felt so awful for him. He never tries to hurt anybody in purpose… I guess. He was just like me. The sweet Rowdyruffboy and even the youngest. I approached him and gave him a hug. He looked at me startled and tried to break my hug. But eventually he just hung there like a dead corps.

**"Boomer. Why are they teasing you so much? It is not true of what they said… is it?" I asked him scared.**

Boomer looked at me confused and shook his head. His tears leaked out of his eyes and he looked down. I took his chin in my hand and he looked me in the eyes and answered honestly.

**"It was a very embarrassing incident. We 3 once got completely drunk and suddenly Brick asked me who I love. I thought he meant it as a joke, but suddenly without me knowing Butch got out a camera to film my confession and I accidently confessed that I loved Brat. Butch and Brick tease me ever since. I am so mad at them for which I didn't have any mind control over my own words. I sometimes say some things and the next minuet I regret them. It is just so confusing that I just want to smash them," Boomer explained sad.**

**"So are you now in love Boomer?" I enquired by him.**

He stayed quiet for quiet some time and looked to the floor, another tear escaped his eyes and then he looked back up to me. Without saying another word he kissed me and gave me the perfect love kiss I have ever been dreaming about.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Sweet. Please review. I own nobody."<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The final fight

**The final fight**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

><p>The Grandfather clock in the old people home struck 8 P.M and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were all made bed ready. They had 2 hours left before they were asleep. Kai Silver, Sarah John, Nicola John, Mickey Vincent, Zack and Zoom Mitchelson wanted to have more info out of them.<p>

**"So tell us. What happened to Brick, Boomer and Butch Jojo?" Zack asked excited. **

**"Ok. (Yawns) We will tell you the last part of the story," Buttercup said almost falling asleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback the last school day Blossoms P.O.V<strong>

We all graduated successfully from High School and enjoyed ourselves. We 3 were back then Boyfriend and Girlfriend of each other and we were so in love that we planned on staying together forever.

**"Wow. We did brilliantly with the school. Thanks a million Brick," Boomer said happy as he looked on his grades.**

**"No problem, actually we have to thank Butch," Brick explained as he was happy with such a good sports grade.**

**"Nonono. If their is a person we have to thank it, is Boomer," Butch said as he was proud of their social skills. **

**"You all are brilliant, so there," Bubbles snapped and stopped the arguments immediately.**

Our 3 lovers nodded and we flew of to the prom which was held on a island a few miles away from the school. Once we changed into our fancy clothes we fell in love with the boys again.

Brick was wearing a red tux with a pink shirt and a red bow tie. I was wearing a red dress with pink sequins sown on. Boomer was wearing a dark blue tie and a blue tux. Bubbles had on a crystal blue dress with high heals. Butch had on a black tux with black trousers, black shirt and a green tie with a green rose in his button howl. Last but not least Buttercup had on a green dress with a leaf pattern stitched into it.

As we entered the prom it was packed full of different people. We noticed that Himeko Morebucks was dancing with Mitch Mitchelson.

Yes Zack and Zoom. With your grandfather. Anyway. We each asked our counterparts for the dance and they happily applied.

Boomer and Bubbles dance like angels, Buttercup and Butch like a clock work and me and Brick danced like pros. We didn't noticed that all eyes were pointed at us and the music turned to a romantic slow dance which we followed.

I stared deep into Bricks eyes and he stared back at me. Once the dance was done we bowed down to each ad got ourselves some food and a drink.

**"So Blossom. Are you enjoying the dance?" Brick asked me.**

**"So long as I am only with you Brick. I am always happy," I said.**

Brick smiled his sweetest smile and we kissed passionate. He swiped me of my feet happy.

**"this might as well be the happiest day of our life's. Am I right Butch... um Butch?" Boomer explained, but then noticed, Butch was gone.**

But Butch was outside on a balcony on his own and he looked worried to the horizon. He looked back to us and suddenly flew of.

**"what the-? He ditched me? On our Prom?" Buttercup snapped as her temper suddenly grew mad.**

**"No. Something is up. He wouldn't just leave Butch," Brick called out worried to his brother.**

Suddenly the clouds all turned red and Him appeared. Butch was bleeding now from his head as he was glaring daggers at Him.

**"I knew it. The weakest day to get my revenge would be today. Hi boys. How are you all?" Him asked in his girly voice.**

**"Fine thanks for asking. And you?" Brick asked their 're-creator'.**

**"Leave Butch alone Him please," Boomer begged, scared for his brothers life. **

**"But why should I. He is my son as are you two," Him said chuckling. **

**"Him I told you to (coughs) to leave them alone. They (spits blood out of his mouth) have done nothing," Butch snapped, but was grewing very weak.**

Everybody stared at total shock at how weak Butch was getting. Suddenly Him lifted Boomer and Brick up and strangled them in front of our eyes. Suddenly Butch's eyes widened in shock.

**"STOP IT HIM," Butch shouted at their 'father'.**

Butch slammed his fist into Him's mouth and he let Brick and Boomer go. Brick was fuming with anger as was Boomer.

**"Not likely. I will get my revenge against you 3 once and for all," Him spoke in his darker voice mad out.**

Him started attacking us all, but the boys were not one to be beaten and they attacked Him as best as they could.

**"Let's see how your rescue way is," Him said as he gave the boys a short brake.**

Him pointed his claw at a ice berg and placed it to a ship. The ship which had over millions of people on it hit the ice berg and sank. Everybody screamed in fear and we saw that Butch shot of to the ship and with all of his might held it together.

**"Guys HELP," Butch shouted as he was getting weaker with the weight of the ship.**

He held the boat together as best as he could which was weak since that ship was heavy and made out of metal. Brick and Boomer flew to the ship as well leaving Him there for us to deal with.

**"Ah so nice. The way to kill them," Him said pleased with his work.**

**"You will pay for that little stunt Him," Buttercup snapped at Him mad.**

But Him didn't listen and we had to fight Him of as best as we could which was compared to the boys very weak. Suddenly the boys came back with the ship in their hands.

**"Ok as part of the evacuation plan everybody of the ship now," Butch ordered the crew and passengers.**

All the one hundred of passengers fled the ship as fast as they could leaving a big hollow ship for Butch. Brick, Boomer and Butch all lifted the ship up in union and slammed it into Hims back. Him screamed in pain and glared mad at the boys, but as he got weaker and weaker he suddenly smiled.

**"At least I got my victory prize. HAHAHAHA," Him cheered out loud.**

He pointed his red claw at the Rowdyruffboys and together they screamed in union. With Him's last breath he died leaving the Rowdyruffboys incredibly weak. They were spiting out such amounts of Chemical X that they might die if Chemical X loss.

**"NO BOOMER," Bubbles screamed as she saw her lover grow weak.**

We caught the Rowdyruffboys as they fell from the sky and flew as fast as we could home to Professor Utonium.

**"What happened guys? Why have we got our arch enemy in this house?" The Professor asked worried. **

**"Professor please help them. They helped us defeat Him and now they are dying," Buttercup explained.**

The Professor looked seriously in the Powerpuffgirls eyes. They each had a heart in their eyes for the Rowdyruffboys. He smiled and suddenly got seriously.

**"What are you 3 waiting fore here? Get the 3 boys of to the lab fast," Professor Utonium ordered. **

He grabbed the phone and rang up Mojo Jojo to come and support his boys. As soon as Mojo was there they both worked together to save the Rowdyruffboys. But we watched as our 3 lovers were dying slowly on the bed. They worked for 2 hours without a difference. With each different technique nothing seemed to be working. But suddenly the boys were doing a bit better and after working for another 4 hour's the Professor and Mojo left the lab tired.

**"Are the boys ok?" Bubbles asked worried.**

**"They need their rest now. We will see tomorrow if they made it threw. I have never seen Him use this type of dangerous Chemical X at all," Mojo said worried.**

**"But… you can defeat it… can you?" I asked hoping for a miracle. **

**"No… if we remove it from their system they might die of blood lose, if we force some blood into their system it will kill them faster and if we leave them like that they have a few hour's to life at the latest 2 hour's," Professor Utonium explained. **

We broke down in tears and walked down to the Professors lab. There Brick, Boomer and Butch lie with a breathing mask on to support their breathing, a blood transplant in one arm and a IV machine to check their pulse. The boys smiled weakly at us.

**"How… how are you 3 doing?" I asked them worried.**

Brick looked around and sees his brothers smiling weakly at him to tell us how they were doing. He lifted his thumb and set it to the side. So not so well… yet it could be worse. Boomer took of his mask to talk as did Brick and Butch.

**"We… we defeated… Him?" Boomer asked in a very weak voice. **

**"Yes. Him has died. We burned his body to ashes and caught his soul in a bottle, so he will never return," Bubbles said a little bit happy.**

**"So… the… plan… worked?" Butch asked in a weak voice.**

**"Yes it did," Buttercup said, but not in a happy way.**

Brick didn't say anything for a while as he just looked at Butch who was doing from the 3 the worst. Suddenly he realised something.

**"Wait a minuet… Butch the spell you translated for us… was that the spell Him used on us to turn us pure evil?" Brick asked hopping he was wrong.**

**"Yes Brick that spell only works if Him is alive. For us it is bad because now that Him has died… we 3 will die to. He has given us as we were being recreated a bit of his blood. So the death is flowing right threw us," Butch explained.**

**"Please… don't leave us," Bubbles begged.**

The 3 Rowdyruffboys looked confused to us. Why would we care if they died or not? They are our sworn enemies.

**"What?" Brick asked confused.**

We each took the boys in our arms and gave them a long passionate kiss. All 3 cried hard in our shoulder and they hugged us back.

**"I love you Blossom. Please promises me something…" Brick asked me.**

**"Yes… anything my love," I said as tears fell from my face.**

He looked hurt and seriously in my eyes that made my heart melt even harder.

**"Please let me go and don't waist your life by waiting. Go on and find your true love. Hold on him forever and tell him that you love him," Bick asked me.**

**"But I-" I tried to convince him differently.**

Brick looked weaker by the minuet and I had to promise him. Bubbles was holding Boomer. We 6 watched as Brick breath his last and died on the bed in my arms. Next was Boomer. He wrapped weakly his hands around Bubbles and gave her his last kiss.

**"Bubbles… please promise me to go on as well… and never to give up hope. Stay the same bubbly happy girl that I know and love with my full heart as well," Boomer asked.**

**"Oh Boomer… I promise my love," Bubbles said very sad.**

Boomer kissed one last time Bubbles, with that last look he died in Bubbles arms as well. Then last was Butch who had to vomit in the bathroom. How he managed to drag his weak body over there we don't know?

**"Butch you should take it carefully. How come you didn't pass away first?" Buttercup asked confused.**

**"Because… I trained… my body up for this death moment… I managed to keep strong for at least 1 minuet… even though it hurts," Butch explained, but it was clear to hear that he was getting weak as well.**

**"Oh. I thought-" Buttercup tried to say.**

Buttercup was stopped as Butch kissed her passionate on the lips and pressed a small bundle in her hand. Then he looked to us all for the last time.

**"Open these… three… packages… we… wanted to give them to you on your next birthday… but since we won't live that long we want you 3 to have them now. Guard them with your life. And remember that all 3 of us love you 3 forever. Even in death…" Butch said.**

He kissed Buttercup one last time and then died in her arms as well. I cried as did Bubbles and Buttercup over there death. All 3 of us kissed them one last time and then we flew with there body's to a graveyard and buried them there. Forever to rest in piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "How sad. The Rowdyruffboys have died… ore have they? Please review. Written date Saturday the 1st of March 2012."<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Remeeting the dead

**Re-meet the dead**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: 25nd April 2012."**

* * *

><p>With that last part of the story finished Sarah John, Nicola John, Kai Silver, Mickey Vincent, Zack and Zoom Michelson all whipped there tears. The story really touched them.<p>

**"Oh my… and you 3 kept your promise?" Zack asked them.**

**"As you 6 can see… yes," Bubbles said sad.**

The Powerpuffgirls cried again and again, the grandfather clock struck 8 P.M. Time for bed. All of there Grandchildren said their goodbyes and walked back home with their parents.

**"I think we should find their lovers. What do you say guys?" Mickey asked his cousins.**

**"Ok. But how? We don't know how they look like," Kai asked him back.**

**"I think they look like our grandmothers. Only maybe older and as boys. Come. I can ask mum if we all can go out for a ice-cream tomorrow and keep a look out," Zoom suggested.**

The kids nodded and the next day they asked there parents. The parents were ok with that. As long as they are back before dark. So Sarah John, Nicola John, Kai Silver, Mickey Vincent, Zack and Zoom Michelson all went to a ice cream parley where they knew there grandmothers used to hang out. They each bought a single cone and walked around checking every guy around 80 years old.

**"How are we supposed to know how they look like. Maybe they are superheroes now?" Sarah asked her cousins.**

**"I don't think so. Maybe if we ask the mayor he will know," Zack suggested.**

So the 6 kids walked over to the Mayors office where they were greeted with the new mayor of Townsville. The Mayor grimed with discus as the names were told to him. But he checked for there files and handed them freely to the kids. On the formulary said that as the boys reached the age of 20 they were banned from Townsville after killing Him. They were considered a to greater danger and they moved to Citiesville a few hundred miles away.

**"But who says that they are still there?" Nicola asked her cousins.**

**"The news paper," Kai explained.**

Kai handed the others the news paper and in it said that the mayors car has been repaired at the Rowdy Ruff Repair station in Citiesville they are known as the quickest and best repair men ever since it opened in 1940. So the kids knew where to find the guys and took the tram all the way up to their repair station.

* * *

><p>As they reached the station they could hear music coming from the station in boom boxes. Making the old garage look cool. It was the song: Daft Punk: Harder, better, faster, stronger. The kids walked inside of it and for sure the music was loud. They see 3 old repair men covered in oil and happily repairing what looks like a battered down plain from some junk yard. The 3 men moved perfectly to the lyrics and sang them of as well.<p>

**"Hello Sir..." Zack said trying to get the boy's attention. **

The old men didn't pay attention at all. They didn't even noticed that they were there since they were fixing the plain.

**"We were wondering if you-" Kai tried to talk with them, to no avail. **

The blond man just walked past him without noticing him and took a screw driver and tossed it to the red eyed guy.

**"CAN WE TALK WITH YOU?" Mickey screamed with his sonic scream.**

But non of the men paid them any attention. So loosing his nerves Zoom pulled the plug to the stereo system and it was dead silence. Finally the 3 men noticed something was wrong.

**"Hey who stopped the good music? We can't get this plain repaired without any entertainment," The red eyed guy snapped.**

**"We did sir," Zoom said.**

The 3 old men looked at the kids in wonder.

**"And what right do you have to pull the plug out of our entertainment?" The blond haired man with blue eyes asked.**

**"Because otherwise we won't be able to talk to you guys. It is urgent. Are you 3 the Rowdyruffboys? Brick, Boomer and Butch Jojo?" Mickey asked the old men.**

**"Sure thing. The best repairmen since 1953. What can we 3 do for you kids? Um… guys…" The raven haired guy said, but then noticed something.**

** "Don't they…" the red eyed man continued.**

**"Look like the Powerpuffgirls? Yes they do," The blond haired man said amazed. **

**"Maybe because our grandmothers are the Powerpuffgirls?" Zack explained.**

**"Grandmother's? Oh congratulations," The raven haired man said surprised.**

**"So… (starts crying.)" The blond haired man said, before breaking down in tears.**

**"Boomer ssssshhh. Calm down. Be pleased for her. She has keep her promise to you and the other 2 as well," The red eyed man explained to the blond haired man calming him down.**

The guys sat on some old seats and the raven haired guy rocked the blond like a baby till he stopped crying. Then they looked back to the kids.

**"I think we shall introduce ourselves to you kids. My name is Butch Him Jojo. I am 79 years old and since 1953 work as a repair man," The Raven haired man explained, which turned out to be Butch Jojo.**

**"M…My name is Boomer Him Jojo. I… I am 79 years old and as well since 1953 a repair… man," The blond boy who was Boomer told them, still very sad..**

**"And my name is Brick Him Jojo. I am as well 79 years old and since 1953 a repair man and the boss of this repair station," The red eyed boy said who is Brick Jojo.**

**"Yeep. Guys our grandmothers told us about you 3. And they told us that they were in love with you 3," Zoom told the Rowdyruff boys.**

**"Why tell us that? We know," Boomer asked the children.**

The Grandchildren looked puzzled at the 3 old men. They were suddenly smiling and Boomer whipped his tears away.

**"I think they have told you about the day where we died?" Brick asked the kids.**

**"Indeed. But if you 3 were dead. How did you come back alive?" Mickey asked them suspiciously.**

**"We shall tell you guys," Boomer said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback a few months after the death of the Rowdyruffboys Boomers P.O.V:<strong>

Well as we died we entered hell where the devil was. He smiled at us and wanted to trap us into some bottles and use our powers for his own potentials. But we 3 were heartbroken and mad as well. We warn you now. If we are mad start running. Unfortunately for the devil he didn't run and we banned him into the pit of misery. After that we flew all the way back to our body's and relived.

**"Hey. We were dead for 2 years. Not bad the bodies," Brick said happy as he entered his.**

**"We need to repair them a bit. Come on Boomer," Butch complained to me because I was always the slowest.**

So we 3 dug ourselves back to the earth surface and we cleaned each other up. Once we were clean we got some clean clothes and walked around Townsville disguised as tourists. We went to college and school completing our qualification and became repairmen. But as we were about to open the shop a news paper flew to us and in it said that the Powerpuffgirls well your grandmothers were married to your grandfathers. Once reading those hurtful lines we fight the sadness that we 3 were to late to tell the Powerpuffgirls that we were in love with them.

**"How… why… didn't I…" I tried to calm myself down, with no success.**

We were brought into a deep depression for years to come and only fixing cars to cool music could fight the sadness. But we never stopped loving your grandmothers. Every day that passed we started with thinking what they were doing.

**"How about we sing a song for them," I suggested on one day to my brothers.**

So all 3 of us stood on the roof and sang together From Sarah with love by Sarah Connor. (Brick, Boomer and Butch sing for the kids as well.)

**From Sarah with love rewritten**

**"For so many years we were friends  
>And yes I always knew what we could do." Brick sang.<strong>

**"But so many tears in the rain  
>Felt the night you said<br>That love had come to you." Boomer sings.**

**"I thought you were not my kind  
>I thought that I could never feel for you." Butch sang.<strong>

**"Feel for you.**

**Feel for you.**

**The passion and love you were feeling  
>And so you left<br>For someone new." Brick sang.**

**"Someone new.**

**And now that you're far and away  
>I'm sending a letter today."<strong>** Boomer sang.**

**"From the Rowdyruffboys with love**  
><strong>They got the lover they are dreaming of<strong>  
><strong>We never found the words to say<strong>  
><strong>But we know that today<strong>  
><strong>We are going to send our letter to them.<strong>

**From the Rowdyruffboys with love**  
><strong>We took there picture to the stars above<strong>  
><strong>And they told us it is true<strong>  
><strong>We could dare to fall in love with them.<strong>  
><strong>So don't make us blue when we writes to you<strong>  
><strong>From the Rowdyruffboys with love." We all sang together.<strong>

**"So maybe the chance for romance**  
><strong>Is like a train to catch before it's gone." Butch sang.<strong>

**"And I'll keep on waiting and dreaming  
>You're strong enough<br>To understand." Brick sang.**

**"As long as you're so far away  
>I'm sending a letter each day." Boomer sang.<strong>

**"From the Rowdyruffboys with love**  
><strong>They have got the lover that they are dreaming of<strong>  
><strong>We never found the words to say<strong>  
><strong>But we know that today<strong>  
><strong>We are going to send our letter's to you<strong>

**From the Rowdyruffboys with love**  
><strong>They got to know what we are thinking of<strong>  
><strong>'Cause every little now and then<strong>  
><strong>And again and again<strong>  
><strong>we know our heart cries out for you<strong>

**From the Rowdyruffboys with love**  
><strong>She'd got the lover she is dreaming of<strong>  
><strong>Never found the words to say, ahh<strong>  
><strong>But today, but today...<strong>

**From the Rowdyruffboys with love**  
><strong>We took your picture to the stars above<strong>  
><strong>And they told us it is true<strong>  
><strong>We could dare to fall in love with you<strong>  
><strong>So don't make us blue when we writes to you<strong>  
><strong>From the Rowdyruffboys with love<strong>  
><strong>So don't make us blue when we write to you<strong>  
><strong>From the Rowdyruffboys with love." We finished the song.<strong>

Once the song was over the Rowdyruffboys fixed the last part on the plain and looked back to the kids. Boomer whipped his last tears out of his eyes and took a long drink of cold water to cool of his nerves. Zoom Mitchelson suddenly had an idea.

**"Come. We have to make you 3 guys ready for something special," Zoom said smiling.**

**"What?" I asked shocked.**

**"Wait where are we going?" Boomer asked them confused.**

**"You will see," Mickey told us.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Yeep. The Rowdyruffboys live. But what are the grandchildren now up to? Well I know. Please review. I own nobody except the family. Written date: Wednesday 25th of April 2012."<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: A secret blind date

**A secret blind date arrives in style**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Wednesday 23****rd**** May 2012."**

* * *

><p>The grandchildren's plan was easy. Set up a blind date between the Powerpuffgirls there grandmothers and there lovers the Rowdyruffboys. They first cleaned the Rowdyruffboys up, forced Boomer into a dark blue suit, Brick into a red suite and Butch into a green suite, bought for them Boomer blue roses and blue chocolates for Bubbles, Butch gives Buttercup hand picked Buttercups and mint green chocolate and Brick got Blossom red roses and red heart chocolate.<p>

Each of the Rowdyruffboys wrote the Powerpuffgirls a long letter explaining there lives they have lead, why they suddenly returned, why they stayed away from them for so long and how they truly feel for them.

**"Ok. Are you boys ready for tomorrow evening?" Sarah asked the RRB's.**

**"Yeah…men?" Brick asked his brothers.**

**"But we have been running away from this problem for over 65 years… do you really think they will accept us back in there lives… even when we are only their friends?" Boomer asked worried.**

**"Nobody can predict the future Boomer. But remember when they 3 reject us… we still have each other to cry our 3 broken heart's out again," Butch explained.**

**"I pray that it won't come to that any more…" Boomer said.**

**"We will see. Now don't forget it. In fact we will wake you up. See you tomorrow," Zoom said happy.**

The Rowdyruffboys nodded and went to bed. The kids walked quickly up to the old peoples home and visit there grandmothers who were all still up at the late hour and looked sad out of the window holding a photo of the Rowdyruffboys as they were younger and they saw them on that day for the last day.

**"How nice do you think heaven is girls?" Bubbles asked her siblings upset.**

**"They must be in paradise up there, have all the best food and drinks and being surrounded by their perfect dream wife's just how they want them. (Cry's quiet)." Buttercup said upset.**

**"Or maybe they sit in hell and are regretting that they have died. With Him," Blossom explained.**

**"I would give my own live to just see Boomer again," Bubbles cried quietly.**

**"We all would Bubbles," Buttercup sighed.**

Kai knocked on the door and the Grandchildren entered the room.

**"Um… Grandmothers… may we speak with you 3 please?" Kai asked the old ladies.**

**"Oh hi kids. Sure have a seat," Bubbles said a little happy with the visit.**

The grandchildren walked inside and sat on the bedside chairs and looked seriously at the Powerpuffgirls.

**"Well… we know that you 3 are to old for this request we have, and that you 3 are already by law married… but we found 3 men maybe suited for your 3 wishes. These 3 gentlemen wish to go out with you tomorrow evening. Will you fill up to their wishes?" Zoom asked the Grandparents, hopping he hasn't revealed the secret jet.**

**"You might have forgotten Zoom that we are lawfully married and have given our word for god that we will never betray your grandfathers. Never, not in a million years," Buttercup explained mad.**

**"But… maybe for true love I would break the promise," Bubbles said.**

**"Bubbles how could you?" Blossom asked her confused.**

**"Think about it girls. Would you like to spend the rest of your days with 3 gone of milks instead of getting a fresh one?... maybe… maybe just maybe it is them?" Bubbles said excited.**

Buttercup and Blossom looked at Bubbles with a (what the fuck) look. But it did make scene. Ok they went along with the plan and got themselves there coloured dresses for this blind date. They helped each other white dressing, applying makeup to look a fey years younger and got the perfect shoes.

* * *

><p>The next day came and at the Rowdyruffboys home they 3 had a good wash and fitted into 3 suits. Boomer was nervously fiddling with a ring box he has bought for Bubbles. He seriously wanted to tell her that he will never stop loving her. But he knew that Bubbles was always sweet and loyal. So she most likely wouldn't accept him in her life any more.<p>

Brick was going over his long explanation of how to tell the girls what they have done with there lives. Butch was fixing the last part of there Limo they have saved as Princess now called Queen Himeko wanted to throw away all because a bird pooped on it. Butch fixed the last part of the car and the boys got into it. The car had a automatic car driver.

**"Yes Rowdyruffboys?" Their car asked them.**

**"Can you please drive us up to the old peoples home? We have to pick somebody up," Brick instructed the car.**

**"Right away," The car said.**

The Limo lifted itself up on hover and flew across town over to the old peoples home where it landed. The Grandchildren were impressed with it.

**"Wow. So cool," Mickey said impressed.**

**"Um… where are the Mrs?" Brick asked confused.**

**"I'll get them. Oh here they come. Careful Grandma Buttercup," Zoom said and then warned his grandmother.**

The Rowdyruffboys hearts seemed to stop at the beautiful sight of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. The girls may have the wear and tear over the years… but they still looked like the crime fighting 19 year old teenage girls as they remember.

**"Are these the men you have been talking about Mickey?" Bubbles asked as she spotted the men.**

**"Yes Grandma Bubbles. Look up you 3," Mickey instructed the Powerpuffgirls.**

* * *

><p>As the Rowdyruffboys eyes landed on the Powerpuffgirls the women's heart seem to stop. The eyes were a big giveaway. Brick still had the same blood red eyes as Blossom remember, Blossom still had the hot pink eyes as Brick remembers.<p>

Boomer seems to nearly faint at the beautiful sight of Bubbles blue robins eggs eyes, and Bubbles had to nip pincer herself if she was looking at the real Boomer with his dark blue eyes.

Butch was speechless as how well build Buttercup was over the decades and how miracle her green eyes still shone in the beauty that they are. Buttercup had to punch herself threw the jaw to see if she was seeing the real Butch. Punch. Yeep he was still staring at her.

The grandchildren smiled widely that they recognised each other. The Rowdyruffboys rubbed the back of their heads a bit ashamed not knowing what to say. They all got into the limo and it flew them over to a park.

* * *

><p>After 10 minuets of silence in the car they came to the park and the Rowdyruffboys helped them outside. Then they walked threw the park. It was still very quiet. So Bubbles came up with the first words after the first 20 minuets of silence.<p>

**"Um… well… this is definitely a surprise… Boomer… how are you guys…" Bubbles asked, finding the first words.**

**"Well… we all are fine. And how has live been to you 3?" Boomer asked them.**

**"Q…quiet well… Blossom has-" Buttercup was about to explained, but was stopped by Brick.**

**"Married Dexter Silver," Brick snapped.**

**"Y… yes. How did you 3 know that?" Blossom asked surprised.**

**"Well… as we relived… we checked the newspaper… and in it stood in big letters… that you 3 got married to your… now husbands…" Boomer said as tears fell from his face.**

**"It… it attacked our fragile hearts and smashed it in front of our eyes… we wanted to tell you 3 something… but with that message we couldn't find the courage any more," Butch explained.**

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup realised the mistake they have done 50 years ago. The Rowdyruffboys each looked ashamed to the floor. They wanted to go away, but each of the girls took there hands and walked with them and there grandchildren threw the park.

**"But now we can talk things threw… ok? Tell us what has been plaguing your minds." Blossom asked.**

The Rowdyruffboys swallowed all of there shames and then looked back to the Powerpuffgirls.

**"We actually have written a song about it. Is it ok if we sing it for you guys?" Brick asked the Powerpuffgirls.**

**"Oh how sweet. Yes please," Bubbles asked kindly.**

The Powerpuffgirls sat on a park bench and the Rowdyruffboys set up there instruments for the music.

_**From Rihanna: Hate that I love you**_

_**"As much as I love you**_

_**As much as I need you." Brick sings.**_

_**"And I can't stand you**_

_**Must everything you do make me wanna smile**_

_**Can I not like you for a while?" Boomer sings.**_

_**"No. You won't let me**_

_**You upset me girl.**_

_**And then you kiss my lips." Butch sings.**_

_**"And all of a sudden I forgive**_

_**(that I was upset)**_

_**Can't remember what you did." Brick sings.**_

_**"But I hate it…**_

_**You know exactly what to do**_

_**So that I can't stay mad at you**_

_**For too long that is wrong." Boomer sings.**_

_**"But I hate…**_

_**You know exactly how to touch**_

_**So that I don't want to fuss… and fight no more**_

_**Said I despise that I adore you." Butch sings.**_

_**"And I hate how much I love you girl (yeah…)**_

_**I can't stand how much need you (I need you…)**_

_**And I hate how much I love you girl (oooh whoa…)**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**And I hate that I love you so (Oooh…)."Brick sings.**_

_**"You completely know the power that you have**_

_**The only one makes me laugh." Boomer sings.**_

_**"Said its not fair**_

_**How you take advantage of the fact**_

_**That I … will be under reason why**_

_**And it just ain't right." Butch sang.**_

_**"And I hate how much I love you girl**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you (yeah…)**_

_**And I hate how much I love you girl**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**But I hate that I love you so." Brick sang.**_

_**"One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**_

_**And your kiss won't make us weak**_

_**But no one in this world knows us the way you know us**_

_**So you'll probably always have a spell on us…" The Rowdyruffboy's sang united.**_

_**"Yeaahhh... Oohh..."Brick sang.**_

_**"As much I love you." Boomer sang.**_

_**"as much as I need you." The Rowdyruffboy's sang together.**_

_**"As much as I need you." Butch sang.**_

_**"oooh…" The Rowdyruffboy's.**_

_**"As much I love you." Brick sang.**_

_**"oh…" The Rowdyruffboy's sang together.**_

_**"As much as I need you" Boomer sang.**_

_**"And I hate that I love you soooo." Brick sang.**_

_**"And I hate how much I love you girl." Butch sang.**_

_**"I cant stand how much I need ya." Brick sang.**_

_**"cant stand how much I need you." The Rowdyruffboy's sing together.**_

_**"And I hate how much I love you girl." Boomer sang.**_

_**"But I just cant let you go." Butch sang.**_

_**"but I just cant let you go no…" Brick sang.**_

_**"And I hate that I love you so." Boomer sang.**_

**"And I hate that I love you so.. soo..." Butch finished the song.**

The song really touched the Powerpuffgirls and there Grandchildren smiled. They all could see that Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were melting by that song. Then the Rowdyruffboys suddenly gave the Powerpuffgirls a very powerfull true love kiss. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were so ashamed inside. But they kissed the Rowdyruffboys hungry back. They wanted this for like 80 years or such.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "There you have it. They have finally met. But I will carry on with it. Please review. I own nobody."<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: A dangerouse race

**A dangerous race**

**Quanktumspirit: "This idea pounced around my head threw all the chapters. And now it is going to be a chapter to this story. Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Wednesday 4th July 2012."**

* * *

><p>The grandchildren were so happy for their grandmothers that they hugged the pairs happy. Brick, Boomer and Butch blushed a bit and giggled. Suddenly Brick's mobile phone rang. He quickly placed it onto loud speaker so that the Rowdyruffboys could hear what their race manager, Sven wanted since he was the only one who had their number.<p>

**"Yes Sven? What is it this time?" Brick asked Steven.**

**"What is the challenge and who is challenging us?" Boomer asked him.**

**"Well… it is your title in the repair race that is on the game guy's. How fast can you 3 be back at the work shop?" Sven explained and then asked.**

**"Is it ok if we have a few visitors with us Sven?" Butch asked him.**

**"No problem. Just get back here and hurry. You have 1 hour to prepare,****" Sven said.**

Brick turned his mobile phone off and they each road as fast as they could back to the repair shop with the grandchildren and the Powerpuffgirls. As they reached the shop a middle-aged man stood there with red hair and green eyes, his skin had so many tattoos of all colours and forms on it that their was not a single place where you could tell where his real skin colour was. This was Sven there race manager.

**"So guy's ready to win back your title as the fastest repairman on the track?" Sven asked his crew.**

**"You bet. Is it again the "Rusted nails" challenging us? They took it last time all because their car broke down faster then our's-" Brick explained, but was then stopped by Butch.**

**"But don't worry sir. We have it prepared," Butch said happy and proud.**

Boomer opened up the garage and he got out such a junk of a car the Powerpuffgirls highly doubt it would even drive.

**"That is a race car?" Blossom asked pointing to the rusted bolts and nails. **

**"What is left of it. We tuned it, repaired it and scraped it. This kid we call…" Boomer explained very proud of it.**

**"The Power scrapper," The Rowdyruffboy's said at the same time.**

**"Power scrapper?" Bubbles asked confused.**

**"It may look slow, but with a 1 litter engine and rusted wheals this think falls apart faster then ever. Plus we can repair it as well. Do you want to see a test drive with it?" Butch explained and then asked.**

**"No time boy's the challenge is on. Come on. Into the truck," Their manager ordered.**

The Rowdyruffboys and Steven carefully loaded the scrap metal into the truck and then they drove with the Powerpuffgirls, Steven and the Grandchildren up to the race track. As they reached it they met up with there challenges. "The Rusted nail" were already repairing the last parts of there car and were on the race track.

* * *

><p>"The Rusted nails" were a gang of 3 boys all 63 years old. The boss was named Alexander, the oiler was called Fred and there tire expert was named Liam. They grinned as the Rowdyruffboys turned up with there truck.<p>

**"Hey it's the RRB scrapers. How's it going Brick?" Liam asked him.**

**"Good, good. Why do you want to challenge us again? You know you got the title so why worry?" Brick asked, dough he didn't sound scared at all.**

**"Easy they want to lose it as fast as they can again," Butch explained.**

**"Yeah right. We just want a race… and who might the girls be?" Fred asked the Rowdyruffboy's.**

**"Grand mother's if you please," Blossom snapped.**

**"Their names are Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Our school time friends. We invited them with their grandchildren to watch us race," Brick explained.**

**"And making your defeat even more humiliating? Good idea Brick. Ok get your lump onto the track then," Alexander ordered.**

Brick nodded and with Butch they transferred there race car onto the track. Next to the race car was placed another race car and it looked just as beaten down and scrap as the Rowdyruffboys.

The Rowdyruffboys car was white and gray, whiles the car of "the Rusted nails" was a discussing green and looked about as beaten up as the Rowdyruff boys.

**"Like the first time Rowdyruffboys. One lap and you have to repair the car whiles it is still in motion on the track the same with us. The one who get's there lump across the finish line first they get the title and most likely would need the most repairs," Fred explained.**

**"Ok. You guy's ready?" Boomer asked them.**

**"Ready," The Rusty nails said at the same time.**

**"Same here. 1, start your engines," The Rowdyruffboy's said.**

Fred and Boomer switched on their engines and it let out a right roar that it had power.

**"Next choose your power," Fred instructed. **

**"We of course are using sun flower power," Boomer explained.**

**"And we are on dirt and moss," Liam said.**

The Powerpuffgirls and their families were impressed at what power those scrap heaps had.

* * *

><p>Once the powers were inside the flag went down and the cars wised of at speeds up to 2 miles per second. They whistled around the track like rockets. Suddenly by the Rowdyruffboys their left weal was wobbling. Blossom noticed it and she called to them out.<p>

**"Rowdyruffboys your left weal is about to fall of, you need a pit stop," Blossom warned them.**

**"A pit stop? No, no, no. We do this free handed. Boomer, Butch. Left weal not properly attached," Brick explained and then called out to his brothers. **

**"We are on it boss," Boomer said.**

Bubbles nearly screamed in shock as she watched how Butch tied Boomer to the car with a rope and he whiles the car was still driving dangle in mid air and rammed the screwdriver into the weal and fixed it back onto the car. Brick screamed as he lifted the car up and it only drove now on the other two wheels whiles the other two stopped moving all together.

Once the repair was one Boomer and Butch jumped back into the car and it speeded down the track and crossed the path with the other car which had just repaired there motor whiles still in motion. They only had a few miles to go, but suddenly a middle couple broke of and the Rowdyruffboys car fell apart completely scattering there bits all over the place. The components car fell apart just as bad as the Rowdyruffboys car. The Powerpuffgirls thought the race was over…

**"Nooooo…." Butch called out as an idea came to him.**

But no. Butch launched the steering weal across the last part of the race track and it crossed the finishing line. The Rowdyruffboys laughs hysterically at Butch's idea and the components sat there in silence as they watched as the Rowdyruffboys steering wheel crossed the finishing line making them the winners. They all got back on their feet and gathered together the bits and bobs of their car.

**"Really clever Butch. That was an excellent race," Fred praised them.**

**"Good luck repairing the car again guy's," Brick called out to their opponents. **

**"You guy's as well," Alexander called back.**

As the last part what gathered up the Rowdyruffboys threw the junk into the boot and with the Powerpuffgirls the grandchildren and there manager they drove back to the work shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "What a funny race. Please review. I only own the idea."<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: The end

**Chapter 8 The truth comes to light**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I'm so sorry for not updating this in almost 9 month's. But it will be finished. Just as all my stories will. I own nobody. Please review. Written date: Tuesday 7th May 2013."**_

* * *

><p>Back at the old peoples home Dexter, Cody and Mitch were getting worried where their wives were. They have been gone all day and not one word out of any of them. Dexter decided that they should go out there and find their wives again. And find out what the hell was going on. Mitch and Cody agreed and all 3 men got up and caught a Taxi.<p>

**"Wait. But we don't know where they are. How are we going to find them?" Mitch asked.**

**"Don't worry Mitch. I gave Blossom this morning a rose necklace that she is still wearing. Inside the biggest jem rose I in planted a tracking device. I just have to activate it and then we will find them. I am pretty sure all 3 of our wife's are still together. There. Oh... of to Render street 45. Come on guy's," Dexter said.**

**"How will you know that all 3 are still together? They could be at different places?" Cody asked.**

**"I am pretty sure they won't leave their side's. Now come. We have to find out what is going on," Dexter said.**

Dexter activated the pile sender and all 3 men walked off on a wild goose chaise to find their wife's. As the pile sender grew closer they noticed it was at a old work shop. They looked outside and saw 3 old men (The Rowdyruffboy's) playing with their grandchildren. And surely enough the Powerpuffgirls came out as well, happy, laughing with them... and each even giving their counterparts a hug.

**"What? Who are they? Why would they be hugging them?" Mitch asked confused.**

**"Well we are not going to find out sitting in the car. Let's confront them. Come on," Dexter said.**

All 3 men got up and walked up to their grandchildren and their wife's. As Brick looked up he noticed the 3 men approaching them.

**"Hey guy's. I think your husbands have found you," He said calmly.**

Boomer and Butch backed off and sat next to Brick now who was ready to attack the 3 men if they proved to be any threat to the children or the Powerpuffgirls. Dexter, Cody and Mitch looked confused at the 3 other old men.

**"Blossom... you have 10 second's to explain why you 3 are here and who those 3 men are," Dexter threatened.**

**"My name is Brick Jojo, the blue guy is Boomer Jojo and the green man is Butch Jojo, we are the male counterpart's of the Powerpuffgirls and during our childhood till the day we died we were there friend's," Brick explained.**

**"We stopped the friendship after hearing they were married to you 3 and hopped within our hearts that you 3 would give them everything that they wished. We would never ask them to chose between us," Butch explained calmly.**

Boomer checked his watch. His eyes widened as he saw how late it was. Quickly he pointed it out to Brick and Butch. Both men nodded and packed up ready to head back to there home.

**"We have one more task to for file tonight. If you wish to come with us, you can see what we are up to. All of you shall be our guest's tonight. Oh Butch don't forget to get, you now what from the fire shop," Boomer said.**

Butch nodded, got on the phone and then he suddenly turned ash white. He picked it up as it rang out to him.

**"Yes we are on our way... what... where? Is he ok... why didn't he-... ok we will be there as soon as we can..." Butch said into his phone whiles looking sick.**

**"Butch what is it?" Buttercup asked worried.**

**"Sorry Boomer, the fire work show has to be cancelled... Mojo and Mogo have both been found dead in the other end of Townsville..." Butch said.**

**"WHAT!" Everybody else screamed shocked.**

Everybody flew off and as they landed at the other end they found both Apes hanging by their brains on a spike in the alleyway. And something was written in the apes blood.

_**I am sorry my son's that you had to find me like this. But I just got bad news. I had cancer for 1 year now and I can't fight it any more. No vet could help me. I want that each of you finds your true love (even if it is the Powerpuffgirls or the Powerpunkgirls) and live with them a happy ending. Mojo and Mogo. PS HIM leave our children alone.**_

At the scene they found both Professors. Professor Utonium and Professor Plutonium kneeling over the dead corpses of both apes. The two apes lived a lot longer lives then even the fittest and smartest apes ever could. (Up to the age of 100 if you must know threw drugs and antibiotics) Both Apes have tried and succeded in keeping themselves alive all these years. As the Rowdyruffboy's understood that their Ape of a father wasn't around any more they gave both Apes (dough they don't deserve it.) A small nice burial.

After the chimps have been layed into the ground the Powerpuffgirls and their grandchildren had to comfort the Rowdyruffboy's for a few day's. The only thing that made the boy's get over their dead father was that if the Powerpuffgirls agreed to be married to them. Since their love for the Powerpuffgirls never stopped since the first kiss. They were still madly in love with all 3 of them. The Powerpuffgirls talked it threw with their current husband's and all 3 agreed that they should let the Grandmother's go.

Their children and Grandchildren didn't find it bad that they had each now a step father or Step Grandfather, as their grandmothers were happier then ever it was fine with them. Even their children agreed. So after hanging out with each other for 3 more years finally Brick, Boomer and Butch each married their respective counterpart's. After they all got married thought they had a lovely 5 more years with each other enjoying each others company a lot. The boy's instead of closing down their work shop gave it to their step grandkids to play around in there. And my did they all do a good job at it.

They didn't have any children of their own. And after being married to their counterparts for 10 more years all 6 grandparent's died peacefully in their counterpart's arms in bed.

Dexter, Cody and Mitch each died 2 years before their death and everybody went to each of their funerals. Overall it was a happy and long life. Where the true love was finally discovered after 80 years of waiting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "I know the last chapter is a bit rushed. But I didn't have any inspiration for this story any more. Please review thought."<strong>_


End file.
